Camp Serenity
by B-MillerX
Summary: Follow the Chipmunks and Chipettes through their teenager years at the "oh-so-peaceful" Camp Serenity. Gross camp lunches aren't the only things on their plates as they face problems with friendship, drama, and heartbreak.
1. Camp Serenity

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Chipettes or Chipmunks.

The idea of a summer camp story came to be from vacation. I felt like crap in Florida (which is where I am now) and it gave me a perfect idea for a story ... sort of. Every chapter of the story will be done from a different character's POV. Chapter 1 is my friend's OC, Vanessa. You'll understand her character when you read the chapter, but there are also the Chipmunks, Chipettes, and other OCs in this too. I have a lot planned for this story, but I promise not to forget about my other ones.

This story is **rated T** for strong language and mild nudity! Woo!

--

**Chapter 1: Camp Serenity**

The old oak tree was my sanctuary. Sitting beneath it, my feet in the river with the cool breeze flowing around me made me feel at home. Summer camp wasn't how I planned, although what did I expect? No one back home liked me much either, and all those kids from home happened to be there.

Camp Serenity. The place to escape all your daily problems. To me, it only caused more problems. Sleep-away camp equaled drama, and drama equaled me picking physical fights with people. Oh, I'd have the guts alright. It wouldn't be the first time I punched somebody in the face.

"What time is it…" I mumbled to myself, reaching into my small orange bag and pulling out my cell phone. Cell phones actually weren't allowed to camp because they believed it would cause us teenagers to become home sick, but I didn't care. I packed mine anyways. "5:20 already?" Groaning, I threw my phone back and grabbed my bag, standing up and wiping at my denim shorts. No doubt my group, Overlook, were swimming in the lake. There were six groups actually. Three girl groups; Overlook, Shinecock, and Kaflick; and three boy groups; Lakeside, Sobaco, and Croft. The names were ridiculous and stupid… well, to me anyways.

Whenever I didn't feel like going to my group's activity, which was usually all the time, I'd sneak away to my oak tree and rest there until meal time. It's funny how my counselors don't even realize that I'm gone; or … maybe they do, but they just don't care.

After walking a few yards through the woods, passing unused campsites and such, I finally reached Overlooks' cabins. There were only four of them, and in each stayed a maximum of five girls. Overlook only had 12 girls though, which meant each cabin contained four girls. My cabin was Cabin 3. I absolutely hated who I was bunked with. Two sluts and a nerd. You probably know one of the sluts though. Her name is Brittany Miller. She's the lead singer of that group, The Chipettes. Well, yeah. She BARELY wears clothing, if you could even call it that. Her shorts are so skimpy and revealing, and her tops are usually see-through. Gross much? Even more gross, she's dating Alvin Seville from the Croft campsite. I can't stand that boy. He's so conceited and rude and … ew.

Anyways, Brittany's the only actual person I know though from Overlook because she goes to my school. Well, her and these two other girls, Emma and Maggie. Everyone else were strangers but I couldn't care less about them. It's just my luck that Brittany and me are cabin mates and have to share a bunk bed.

Luckily when I arrived at the cabin at 5:30, Brittany nor the other two girls were there. I dropped my bag on my bed, grabbed my sunglasses, and headed out the door. Dinner was at 6:00 in the Mess Hall, but the groups all usually arrived there around 5:40. From Overlook to the Mess Hall was less than a minute walk since they were literally right by each other, so I decided to be a little liar and tell the dinner ladies that I was sent to help them set up. How kind of me right? Well, they thought so too, so they didn't have me do much. I just set out the giant salad bowl and dressing.

Finally, the groups started flooding in. Usually boys and girls groups were separated in their activities but for breakfast, lunch, dinner, campfire time, and end of the week ceremonies, we were all together. I sat at the usual table, and pretty soon, my best and only friend Abby showed up next to me.

"Hey Vanessa!" She greeted with a smile, sitting down beside me. I just nodded in her direction and continued to stare down at the table. I knew that pretty soon Abby would disappear to go sit with some new friends she had made. She made friends so easily.

"Oh, I didn't tell you!" She nearly yelled, turning to face me. "You know how the other day I was upset because I didn't know anyone from Kaflick besides Eleanor Miller, Sandy, and Lola?" My god, Abby was NOT content with knowing three out of 15 people, and two of those people just so happened to be her other best friends.

"Mhm…"

"Well, GUESS WHAT!"

"…Eh?"

"I MADE A FRIEND!"

Surprise, surprise. "That's sooo great Abby. Like you need anymore of those." I replied sarcastically. I heard the head of the camp, Mrs. Monica, call up Overlook to get dinner. I didn't really feel like saying be right back to Abby, so I sort of left her there and quickly went up to get a plate. Wow, surprises just kept pouring in. Gross macaroni and cheese with soggy hot dogs and stale salad for dinner. Simply … delicious.

When I got back to the table, Abby was gone. I kind of already figured she would be. I looked around and finally spotted her. Sitting with Brittany, Lola, and Alvin of course, along with two other boys and some random girl. I could not understand how Abby was so in love with Alvin. One, he was taken and two, …he's just an asshole. Although that other boy he was sitting with … was sort of cute.

Shaking the thought from my mind, I started eating my food. It wasn't like me to think about boys openly to anyone, only Abby of course … but she had been busy. Eventually other people sat around the table with me. I didn't know them though, they just needed a place to sit.

"Hi, I'm Kayla!" One of the random girls stated. I merely growled at her and picked up my plate, moving away from the table. Ick, I hated people so much. Every single one of them were so annoying. I took maybe a bite from my food before throwing it in the trash and sneaking off away from the Mess Hall. Like I said before, it was so easy to get to Overlook that no one would notice if you actually snuck away.

When I reached Cabin 3, I quickly got inside and soon sat on my bed. I knew that soon enough, Brittany would show up to change out of her swimsuit and into … well, to change. After dinner was Sports Court for Overlook, and finally Campfire Time where all the groups get together around this huge fire pit to sing songs and tell stories and … whatever.

Right on cue. Brittany made her way into the cabin, stretching her arms and yawning. Not even realizing I was laying on my bed (which made sense since I'm on the top bunk), she went through her drawers and pulled out a thin hot pink tank top and a very short yellow skirt… then started to get undressed. Ew, like I needed to see that?

"Sorry, Britt. I'm not paying you to see those like some of the boys do." I mumbled, loud enough for her to hear as I sat up, my legs hanging off the side of my bed. She nearly span around with a gasp, covering herself. "Ew, freak! Why are you looking?!"

"It's hard to miss them when you're changing directly in front of the window in the middle of the cabin." I loved pissing her off so much. It was my favorite thing to do, actually.

"Oh shut up! You're such a bitch, Vanessa!"

I grinned, "I know." Giggling obnoxiously to make the situation worse, I grabbed my bag before hopping off my bed and heading towards the door. "You might need this," I chimed once more, throwing her the bra left on the small dresser, "Have fun at Sports Court." With an evil smirk, I left her alone in the cabin and once again tried to find my way through the woods towards my beloved oak tree.

It was only nearing the end of the first week of camp, which meant an end of the week ceremony ... and five more weeks left.

Someone kill me now.

--

**END Ch. 1**

Please submit reviews and tell me what you think so far!

Also, if you would like an OC of your own to appear in the story, tell me. I'll take the first few. ;D


	2. Campfire Legends

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Chipettes or Chipmunks.

Here's chapter 2! You can obviously guess who's POV this is from. Also, the legend in this is actually a legend from the camp I work at. I just had to put it in since it's the same story I made up to frighten the kids. xD

--

**Chapter 2:** **Campfire Legends**

The first week of camp went by rather smoothly. Everything was as planned and I always got to Shinecock activites right on time. I really loved when we went to the Craft Shed, and of course when we went swimming, but … when I wasn't really into what we were doing (for example, Sports Court), I'd grab a book and read. Reading is after all what I did best, and what I loved most.

My sisters and I were split apart entirely from each other on the first day of camp. Brittany was assigned Overlook, and Eleanor was assigned Kaflick. That left me to head on over to Shinecock with my friend, Natasha. Natasha and I weren't really that close though. I only knew her through my sisters' friend Abby. Turned out that Natasha was a really cool girl. She wasn't into anything I was into, but she was really funny and nice.

Natasha, along with her other friends who all formed a group called the "C-munk Chix" or something along those lines, were all a year older than me and my sisters. 16 to be exact. Well, Abby and Sandy were 16. Maggie, Emma, Natasha, and Lola all would turn 16 in a month or two. My sisters and I obviously just turned 15 years old. Our friends, the Chipmunks, also just turned 15. Lately throughout camp, I've been noticing that Abby has some sort of attraction to Alvin. Of course, I wouldn't mind her taste at all, but I'm just worried because him and Brittany have a relationship.

With all drama aside, it was Friday of the first week of camp, and Shinecock was the first group to the fire pit. After dinner every day, we have Craft Shed which usually doesn't take too much time, so Shinecock was usually the first ones there.

Natasha and I sat quietly on our partner log, staring into the not-yet-lit fire pit.

"…Hey, Jeanette." Natasha suddenly spoke, looking at me with a smile.

"Yes?" I answered in confusion. I saw her gaze move over to one of our youngest camp counselors, Greg. He was two years older than her, 18. That was the youngest age allowed as a counselor actually. "What do you think of Greg?"

"Greg?" I replied with surprise, "Well, he's a very nice guy and a great leader-"

"No, no, no. I meant physically," She cut me off and continued to talk, "Isn't he just the cutest thing you've ever seen?"

I personally did not approve of this. Natasha was too young and relationships with counselors were unacceptable!… But there was no way I could tell her that.

"O-oh. I…I guess." I stuttered. I wish I was just a little bit braver. I may have learned to control my feet over the years, but my shyness was still a problem.

"…You dare me to talk to him?" She asked slyly, a somewhat evil smile on her face. This made me shiver nervously as I shrugged. "If you'd really like to…"

Natasha nearly bolted out of her seat and made her way over to where Greg was. How did she have so much confidence? Not only that, she really loved adventures. One of our other cabin mates, a girl named Peggy, dared Natasha to slurp a plate of worms. She ACTUALLY did it! Any dare that was given to her actually, she'd do.

I saw her being flirty and giggly with Greg and it made me think about my significant other, Simon. Him and Theodore had been placed in Lakeside together, which was lucky for them, especially since Theodore probably couldn't handle being without Simon.

The boys' campsites were on the other side of the lake, so it always took them longer to get to their activities than it did for the girls. Soon enough, Kaflick showed up followed by Overlook. Eleanor made her way over to me with a smile, sitting where Natasha had been. "Jeanette!" She cheered with a smile. "How was your day?"

I nodded with a smile back, "Great, thank you." Abby soon appeared, taking a seat on a nearby bench before glancing around the circle curiously.

"Have any of you seen Vanessa?" She asked in concern.

"Um, no but who cares?" I suddenly heard Brittany answer as she took a seat beside Abby. Following my sister was her closest friend, Lola. Lola was actually a young fashion designer from Spain who had moved to California, becoming best friends with Brittany, along with the C-munk Chix. I'm sure Brittany wouldn't _use_ Lola, but being her friend has certainly gotten her some very nice clothes.

"Well, I care Brittany. You may not like her but she is my best friend…" Abby always stood up for her friends whenever they needed assistance.

Brittany merely rolled her eyes and replied, "Whatever," before pulling out her tiny pink pocket mirror and fiddling with her hair. The boys' groups finally started showing up. First to arrive was Sobaco. I didn't know anybody from that group, only a boy named Ben who Brittany had befriended and introduced me to. Brittany had actually befriended … many of the boys at camp. I just didn't have time to meet them all.

Croft came next. Brittany of course grinned and waved in Alvin's direction, pushing Abby from her seat in order to make room for him. Abby only moved over a little and also patted the seat beside her with a grin. Alvin seemed … very happy to have the girls all over him.

It was almost 8:30 which was when we usually started, only Lakeside hadn't been there yet. I didn't worry though, one out of the three boy groups were always late each day.

"Everybody settle down!" Mrs. Monica yelled, standing in the center of the circle and motioning her hands for everyone to be quiet. It took a couple of seconds, but finally everyone was silent.

"We'll be starting as soon as Lakeside arrives, which should be any minute now. Please, hang tight to your seats, folks."

As if they heard her, Lakeside suddenly appeared through the trail, crowding around to their usual places throughout the circle. I spotted Simon and smiled in his direction. He instantly spotted me back and sat on the free seat beside me.

"Good evening, Jeanette." He whispered with a warm smile. "Evening, Simon." I whispered back, my smile a bit more loving than his. He eventually matched our smiles though as we stared at each other happily. It was rather difficult going through the camp days and barely seeing Simon. Even though I actually got to see him more than other girls got to see boys (Lakeside and Shinecock had swim time at the same time), it really wasn't enough.

Well, Campfire Time started and counselors took turns going up and telling jokes and riddles and what not. Abby seemed to grow ever more worried about her friend, while Natasha continued to have a great time sitting with Greg. Greg eventually got up though to the center of the circle to tell a legend.

What was the legend, exactly?

The legend of the campsite, Sleepy Hollow, which happened to be located around the same area of the old campsite, Star. Neither campsites were used anymore, and the campers loved making up stories to exactly why.

Greg's versions were interesting though.

"It was not too long ago that at this very camp, Camp Serenity, that we lost two souls." He tried to sound scary as he walked around the center suspiciously. "Four girls stayed at the popular campsite, Star. Why only four? Well, the campsite was so near Sleepy Hollow that girls were actually too scared to stay in it. One night as the four girls slept, there was a mysterious fire that arouse in the cabin, and burned it down, actually killing two of the girls who stayed in it."

There were many "Ooo!"s and "Aah!"s around the circle as people looked at each other nervously. Simon simply rolled his eyes and mumbled, "A bunch of bologna." That story actually is believable though. When you pass Star, the cabin is burned and the campsite is filled with ashes.

"Now I bet you were wondering what happened at Sleepy Hollow now, aren't you?"

Pretty much everyone nodded.

"It just so happened that four other people, two boys and two girls, were staying in a cabin at Sleepy Hollow. There was a legend that beneath Cabin 4 was the coffin of the Headless Horseman. The teenagers refused to believe it though. One by one, they started disappearing, until finally the last girl left nearly went out of her mind. She ran into Cabin 4 for shelter … and there in Cabin 4 was a coffin, opened to show … the Headless Horseman!" He screamed the last part, causing many of us to jump.

"Alright, alright Greg. That's enough scary stories. You don't want to give them all nightmares." Mrs. Monica said in grief. Greg merely chuckled with a nod as he went to take his seat back next to Natasha, who had been smiling just for his return.

The rest of Campfire Time went normally, but finally towards the end, Mrs. Monica announced all the groups to move together towards the Mess Hall. It was time for an end of the week ceremony. I wasn't sure what that meant …nobody did, since it was the very first one.

I guess we'll just have to wait and find out.

--

**END Ch. 2**

Please submit reviews and suggestions!


	3. Bad Choices

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Chipettes or Chipmunks.

Sooo...like...yeah. I decided that this camp is now identical to the camp I work out ...mainly because that's what I pictured it as. Do you know what that means? I'll be able to take real life pictures of the places I talk about and stuff! Starting the first of August, I believe. Woohoo- Well there are actually some differences. My camp has a pool, not a lake, and the cabins aren't really cabins... they're bungalows. xD Well, not actual bungalows. I can't really explain. Whatever.

--

**Chapter 3: Bad Choices**

So here's the deal. All of the groups started heading over to the Mess Hall for some … end of the week ceremony, or whatever. If it contained food, I wasn't hungry. I know that most of the hot girls were all there, well … all of them actually, but I really wasn't in the mood to be around so many people all at once. Oh, and seeing every other guy flirt with Britt was _definitely_ helping with how I was feeling.

I knew it would be so easy to sneak away, and trust me, it'd be a piece of cake for me! … But something about the woods at night wasn't very appealing. Sure, I'm brave. I'm the bravest of them all, actually. Ghost stories and scary legends never really took me well though.

We finally reached the Mess Hall, and the counselors actually did a head count for once. We had to sit with our own groups though, which wasn't too bad since I got to be with my friends, Charlie and Dan. Croft was always seated towards the back of the Mess Hall, so it was sort of hard to hear Mrs. M talk from the front of it. Oh, and you probably didn't know this, but our Mess Hall is outdoors. Located near tons of mosquito cities. Yep, that means bug bites.

"Psst, Alvin." Charlie whispered, nudging my arm. I looked over at him with an extremely attractive … but confused look on my face. (Not that it mattered for Charlie, but there were a couple of pretty girls staring at me! Well… obviously).

"What?"

Charlie blinked for a moment before shrugging and leaning his back on the picnic table we were sitting at. "Can you hear a word she's saying?"

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "No, but it's not like I want to anyways." The woods were suddenly so tempting to me. I could face any dumb headless horseman!… not that I believe there is one. Heh.

I slowly slid to the edge of the picnic table bench, which was closest to where the woods started, and stared deep into them. They were so dark and spooky. The only close light was the lights from the Overlook cabins which happened to be close.

"Where you goin', Al?" Dan asked, leaning from his side of the table to whisper to me. I just shrugged as I continued to stare into the woods. Never really realized how strange they were until now.

"…You guys dare me to leave?" I asked my friends, finally turning to look at them with a smirk. I caught Abby staring at me, as usual, and smiled back at her. I ain't gonna lie, Abby was pretty cute.

Well, of course, my friends grinned evilly and said yes. With great concentration and determination, a very carefully crawled down from my seat and into a shadow. Of course, it wasn't surprising that nobody noticed me. I'm that good. Dan and Charlie waved to me before I stood up and turned around. I didn't want to make any sudden movement or sounds, otherwise I might have been caught.

I made it to Overlook. There were obviously no girls in the cabin. …Wait. Girl cabins? I grinned with excitement as I ran into the nearest one. Cabin 3, I think. To my surprise, their cabins were a ton nicer than ours were. How unfair… but whatever, who cares. I knew right away that I had found Brittany's cabin. Some of her clothes were laying out on the floor, and on her bed. I tiptoed over to the dresser, which had a ton of makeup sprawled all over it, along with perfume and other such girly nonsense. Going through the drawers, I realized that I stumbled upon someone else's underwear, not Brittany's.

…I'm not a stalker freak, okay? I'm just curious, that's all. Looking at the rest of the clothes I kind of figured that this underwear belonged to that girl, Vanessa. I can't stand that girl. All she does is insult me behind my back, then when I'm ever face to face with her … she's so timid. Oh, and you know what's even MORE unbelievable? SHE DOESN'T LIKE ME! How could anyone not like me?! Abby probably does so why can't she? …not that I care or anything, but I'm just making a statement.

Going through Vanessa's stuff made me realize that she wasn't at Campfire Time or that dumb ceremony either. I kind of wondered where she went… and I was feeling adventurous. Putting her personal things away, I left the cabin, and taking a deep breath I headed back into the woods. I really had no idea where I was going. I actually wanted to get to the other side of the lake so I could maybe catch some sleep earlier, but I found that I really could not see where I was going. The only light I had that I could use were lights from passing campsites … and there had only been two of them.

After walking for miles and miles without end, …or what seemed like miles, I heard the sound of rushing water. That meant a river, didn't it? And a river dumps out in a lake … which means I could find the lake! Perfect! Haha, I am so smart. TAKE THAT, SIMON.

Ahem. As I was saying, I got closer and closer to the sound, and since my eyes had adjusted to the darkness I could sort of see where I was going now. Ahead it seemed like there was a small river creek thing and a huge tall oak tree. That sort of interested me, only because I hadn't ever seen a tree like that before.

I suddenly heard leaves rustle just on the other side of the tree. It made me gasp … only because it startled me, not because I was scared or anything. The thing must of heard me because the rustling got even louder, and out of no where, the monster peeked it's head out from the other side and!- …. "Vanessa?!"

"Alvin?! How the hell did you get here? … better yet, why the hell are you here?"

I loosened my tense body before rolling my eyes and walking towards her, trying not to fall in the small river. "Well, I obviously walked here… and that stupid ceremony was killer. I had to leave."

She didn't seem very happy to see me. That pissed me off.

"That's great. Do you mind getting the hell out of here now?"

I chuckled and obnoxiously plopped myself beside her, "You sure bring up hell a lot. Who are you, the devil?"

Oh my. The glare she gave me was so evil that even **I** could believe she was.

"Get out of here, Alvin!"

"Why? It's not like you own this damn place."

She turned to stare into the river, still angry as she replied, "I sort of do. This area has basically been my home for the past week…" She turned to look at me before yelling, "And you weren't invited!"

"Well excuse me for trying to be nice!" …Uh oh. Bad choice of words.

"…Nice? … NICE?!" **EXPLOSION!** "YOU'RE THE BIGGEST JERK I EVER MET IN MY ENTIRE LIFE. YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOURSELF AND NO ONE ELSE. IT'S SICKENING!"

That was totally not true. I care about girls too. Hmph.

She crossed her arms angrily across her chest and stared into the water once again. I actually sort of … felt bad. Vanessa looked so hot when she was angry and, well, I was the one who made her like that. So wait … was that a good thing?

"…I'm sorry Vanessa."

Her eyes shot open wide as her head slowly turned to look at me, "…You're…what?" I sighed and shrugged. "I'm…sorry." What else did she want? A plaque to prove it?

"Oh…" She groaned and rolled her eyes. I could tell she was faking though when she sarcastically said, "That's wonderful."

I wasn't sure how to answer so we sat silently there for a couple of minutes. I actually started sweating and a small … sort of butterfly feeling gathered in my stomach. No, I was not falling for Vanessa. I … loved Brittany. But think if _you_ were there in that moment.

I sort of wanted to make a move. I knew that if anything happened, her not having many friends meant she'd have no one to tell, and obviously I wouldn't tell anyone. Very slowly and lifted my arms in the air with a yawn, and collapsed my right arm around her. I was definitely expecting her to slap me across the face and yell at me … and she did.

"Don't even play that with me. I don't know where that hand's been!"

Ouch to my face and my heart. Geeze. It felt like my destiny to make that girl like me, no matter what it took. Without even thinking, I forcefully put my hands on her shoulders and pulled her forward … into a kiss. I closed my eyes but slowly peeked one open to see her reaction. Her eyes were huge, I could tell that there was so much emotion and confusion in her.

To my surprise, …Vanessa's eyes very gently closed as she … let me kiss her. Was this the same girl that had just slapped me across the face or did an alien just suddenly appeared that looked like her?

…OH MY GOSH THAT MUST'VE BEEN IT! … But I was too busy enjoying myself to really care. And either she was an alien, or she just never got any action before from anyone and it was enjoyable for a first time thing. Well, obviously. Who wouldn't want to make out with the one and only Alvin Seville? (Any takers, ladies?)

I'm not really sure how long we sat there frenching. Vanessa suddenly pulled away though as her phone vibrated. She must've had a timer or something on it because she whispered, "It's time to go back."

I truthfully couldn't care. I … didn't really want to. Sure, I was tired but-

"It's going to take you even longer than it takes me to get back since you're on the other side of the lake. You'd be in huge trouble if that was the case…"

I chuckled and stared at her, jokingly, "Like you'd care?"

Her face turned red in embarrassment as she softly cleared her throat. I guess she suddenly felt dominant or something because she grinned and stared back at me sort of seductively. "Nah, I don't care. I'd love it if you'd get in trouble, actually." I knew she both meant that and didn't mean that. She wanted me to get in trouble … and she just wanted to make out with me. So that's what she did. She literally pushed me back against the tree and started kissing me again.

…And this is where my side of the story ends. Mainly because I'm stuck in some stupid punishment hall with Vanessa and I still can't stand her.

Enjoy the drama, folks.

--

**END Chapter 3**

And let the drama begin! ;D


	4. Reasons

**Disclaimer:** I could only wish I owned the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

Okay, guys ... check your emails. I reply to your reviews, and when I do that ... it goes to your emails. Yeah. xD This chapter gave me a lot of trouble for some reason ... which is weird because it's from MY point of view. Well, Abby ... but she is me so I don't know. It's a lot easier to be other character. o.0

--

**Chapter 4: Reasons**

Well when it rains it pours, huh? That's what happened towards the end of the ceremony. The counselors were getting some type of awards for whatever reason and we sort of were sitting there bored. Staring at Alvin was useless now because, well, he disappeared. And where to, you're asking? Of course no one knew until the counselors obviously did a head count that night before bed.

Us in Kaflick were always right on time and in our jammies before one of our counselors, Sarah, checked on us. OH! I didn't tell you! I made a friend who came ALLLLLLL the way from Scotland just to go to the camp! Her name is Lily. She's SO awesome. Not only is she pretty much like me in every way, but she LIKES ALVIN TOO! How cool, right?!

Brittany still is a problem for me. Of course, she's like my best friend but … she's so lucky being able to date Alvin. I'm actually kind of happy that Vanessa doesn't like him. If there's one thing I hear that's always spoken about her, it's that all the boys think she's drop dead gorgeous. The only problem? She's, well … a bitch. Truthfully, of course she is! But she's still my best friend no matter what.

The next morning at breakfast, not only Alvin but Vanessa too were called over by Miss Monica to speak in private. I kind of figured it had something to do about the night before, and I also sort of guessed that they probably got into some physical fight or something.

Boy, was I wrong.

"Vee!" I called to Vanessa after she was done speaking to Miss M.

"…What?" She asked, sitting down. She seemed more mad than usual.

"What happened over there?" I asked politely. Lily, who was sitting next to me, nodded, also wanting to know what Miss Monica told her and Alvin.

"None of your business, okay?" Geeze. I've never seen Vanessa so violent… to me.

"…I was just wondering, Vanessa. You can tell me anything…"

She cut me off, "I got in trouble for being out after curfew, alright?"

"…With Alvin?" Lily asked shyly, swallowing lightly.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU!" Vanessa nearly screamed at Lily, knocking Lily's cup of orange juice over onto her. Lily gasped and stood up, shaking out her shorts.

"VANESSA!" I yelled back. I never before had to be so loud with her! "Stop overreacting! Lily was just asking you politely! No one here is blind. EVERYONE saw that you BOTH got called up together!"

…I felt so…mean. Vanessa sat there silently, not saying a word. She stood up to throw her small empty plate of food out before walking to sit at an empty table. I sighed and passed a few of my napkins to Lily, helping her clean herself off. "I'm sorry, Lil. She gets like that sometimes."

Lily chuckled, rolling her eyes as she replied, "I see…"

Once we got cleaned up, we decided to go confront Alvin instead. If anyone would be truthful about the situation, Alvin would! I walked over with a smile and giggle … only to find screaming and ranting coming from Mrs. DramaQueen herself.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING OUT SO LATE WITH HER?!" Brittany screamed, slamming her plate down on the table angrily. Lily and me stood and watched, too afraid to get anywhere near the table now. When Brittany got mad, she got **MAD**.

"I wasn't with her! I was trying to sneak…into…the…kitchen! That's right, I was starving and needed some food!" Alvin was obviously telling the truth.

"WITH HER? WHY ELSE WOULD YOU BOTH BE CALLED UP!?"

"Calm down, Brittany!" I couldn't help but yell from where I was standing. She gave me the most petrifying glare I've ever seen in my life.

Alvin turned around to smile and wink at me, "Thanks, Abb." I swooned.

"…" Brittany grew quiet, fire building and burning in her eyes before she literally exploded, blurting out, "WE'RE THROUGH, ALVIN SEVILLE." She turned to glare at me again, then Vanessa who was still all alone at a table, before stomping off in the direction of the bathrooms, tears building up in her eyes. Alvin only sighed, his hands holding his head now as he stared down at the table.

Me and Lily looked at each other before grinning, "Rebound!"

Quickly we rushed to Alvin's side, trying to comfort him as best we could. We were a little late because his friend Amy already happened to be by him too, not to mention a bunch of other girls, and his guy friends too.

"Awe, don't worry about it Alvin. She'll get over it eventually." Amy told him, a smile on her face and her hand on his back. Alvin merely shrugged, looking up to see me and Lily sitting across from him. He gave me a weak smile before opening his arms as if to want to hug me.

"Come 'ere Abby."

… I wanted to faint. Alvin Seville…wanted to hug me. I practically darted over, jumping into his arms. I held him tightly and sighed, whispering, "It's okay. Everything will be alright." He nodded, agreeing with me before letting go. …Why did he have to let go?

"Thanks again for that." He whispered with a warm smile. I smiled back before suddenly noticing a silent Vanessa watching us from her table. I started feeling upset for her. She _was_ my best friend and now that Alvin had told the truth about why he was out, I knew that she hadn't been lying either. I looked at Lily and gestured in the direction of Vanessa's table. She understood right away and nodded, waving goodbye to Alvin before following me towards Vanessa.

"Vee…" I spoke softly, carefully sitting across from her. She stared down at the table now, pretending as if I wasn't there. I knew all her tricks though. "Listen, Vanessa. I'm sorry for what I did before. I really wasn't thinking. You don't have to answer me now, but I really hope you don't … well, hate me … like everyone else." I couldn't help but chuckle before sliding off the seat and standing up to walk over to some other friends. Emma, Maggie, and Natasha had been sitting at their table watching the entire thing, their mouths nearly dropped to the ground.

"Abby!" Emma yelled, grabbing my shirt and pulling me down next to her. My eyes widened in surprised but I sat down. Lily laughed lightly before sitting across from me next to Natasha. They smiled hello at each other before listening to Emma ramble on as usual.

"You practically caused their breakup!"

"Who's breakup?"

"ALVIN AND BRITTANY'S!"

I smirked and shrugged, yawning a bit before answering, "Not really. She was bound to do it anyways. I saw it coming."

"Whatever…" Emma mumbled, poking at the pancakes left on her plate.

"Do you think…they'll get back together?" Maggie randomly asked me with uncertainty. She took a sip from her small carton of milk and made a face. It must have been expired, as usual.

"Who knows," I replied, "I sort of hope not, though…"

"ABBY!" Emma nearly yelled, throwing her arms in the air, "Alvin's not worth all the drama you're causing!" Everyone seemed to nod, agreeing with them. I sort of agreed also, but I didn't want to admit it. I really did like Alvin a lot. No one could amount to the greatness which he … held? Am I making sense?

"So, where's Max these days?" I asked softly, trying to change the subject. I caught Alvin looking in my direction and flashed him a smile before having my friends give me death glares.

"He volunteered to help out at Sports Court, remember? He basically gets to spend all of his time hanging out with the nurse in that air conditioned building right next to it." Natasha murmured, taking a bite of her eggs. Incase you're wondering, Max is my best friend. Well … one of my many best friends. He _would_ be apart of the C-munk Chix … if only he was a girl.

"Why is that such a bad thing?" Lily asked, turning to face Natasha. She only shrugged though and softly chuckled, "Because that's where all of the counselors get to hang out when they're on break…"

"And?" Maggie asked, confused.

Emma rolled her eyes and pointed to the direction of the counselor's table, "And Greg is usually always there."

"Ohhh…" Lily and Maggie mumbled in unison.

The rest of the day was pretty boring. Kaflick had their normal activities. After breakfast was the Craft Shed, then swimming, then lunch. Vanessa still wasn't talking to me then, and Brittany still wasn't talking to Alvin. I basically got to spend the entire lunch time with him and his friends, and made some more friends of my own! His friend Amy turned out to be really cool, and his friend Dan was pretty cute-…uhh cool too. Heh.

It stunk though. Both Vanessa and Alvin were banned from their activities and had to spend their entire day in some punishment hall. The only time they were allowed out was lunch and dinner. They even had to sleep in their. I really hope they don't wind up killing each other by the time they're released.

--

**END Chapter 4**


End file.
